marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobie Brown (Earth-25315)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-25315 | BaseOfOperations = Yinsen City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, engineer, inventor; former thief | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Alan Davis | First = Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 1 | Last = Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Spider-Man was a member of the Defenders who was tasked with the safety of Yinsen City by its Baron Ho Yinsen against their neighbor Mondo City. Hobie patrolled the western wall when he was confronted by She-Hulk who just got a out of the day's briefing with the Baron. Hobie told Jennifer that he was hearing major noise from outside the wall but she reminded him that it was coming from Mondo since it's location was so close to their domain. She-Hulk asked Hobie if he ever had any strange dreams and he replied that he always had one about the death of his predecessor who was killed by an unknown assailant and also a promise he made to him about carrying on his legacy as Spider-Man. To him it was more like a memory instead of a dream. But during their conversation, they were interrupted by Kid Rescue who asked Hobie and Jen to come with her as their fellow teammate White Tiger found something strange on the desert side of the force shield. Hobie saw a woman walking towards their city and as he and the group tried to determine what her intentions were, she used a sword to break through a section of the shield while also knocking Hobie to the ground from the blow back. The woman introduced herself as Dr. Faiza Hussain and apologized for the destruction but said that she really came there in peace. After Hobie and the others heard Faiza's story, it was decided that Faiza deserved sanctuary so a meeting was held with the Baron and God Emperor Doom to discuss the ramifications of allowing her to stay. Doom agreed to the terms but said things would have to be forfeited in return, resulting in the treaty between Yinsen and Mondo Cities becoming null and void which allowed for the aggression to once again rise between both states. Just as Doom's hologram disappeared, Spider-Man and the Defenders heard a massive noise coming from the aforementioned western wall. The Bosses from Mondo City busted through the shield claiming the city was now under their control. Baron Yinsen went to protect the his people but ended up getting shot in the head by Boss Magniconte thus killing him. Spider-Man attacked them but the Bosses overran the city capturing everyone including Hobie and put them in modified cells as prisoners. Spider-Man and the others were put into shackles as they were held inside Detention Zone 1. Without having his equipment, there was nothing Hobie could do but She-Hulk reassured him by mentioning that the shackles were made out of titanium, something that she could break out of so the group came up with a plan to divert the attention of their captors. The group told one the Bosses that they wanted to confess that they knew where the resistance leaders were hiding. So Boss Frost was called in to do a telepathic sweep of White Tiger's mind to determine if she was telling the truth. But Frost was taken by surprise when she was attacked by the Tiger God that inhabited Ava's amulet. With the successful tactic, Hobie was able to grab his weapons and began to fight through a handful of bosses even after they brought out their super weapon, War Machine. After making quick worke of their oppressors, the Defenders headed to the main citadel just to find out that Dr. Hussain beat Mondo City's leader, Baroness Thor Big Boss Hill. This pushed Hill to make the decision to unite both cities into one major domain. Even though Yinsen's father was killed the team understood the importance of the alliance that was being recommended. Hobie confronted Dr. Hussain with his team about staying with them as a new Defender while presenting her with a replica of the British flag. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Hobie Brown of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Prowler's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Armor Users Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Martial Arts Category:Acrobats Category:Shared Identities Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers